villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gorast
' Gorast '''is one of the villains in the ''BIONICLE series. She also serves as the tertiary antagonist in the 2008 storyline alongside the two Makuta, Icarax and Antroz. Gorast was the only member of the Brotherhood of Makuta who was completely loyal to her leader, Teridax as she went along with all his evil plans with no problems since she was the first to side with him during his attempt to take over the organization. History Prior to the main event of the main story, Gorast and the other Makuta were created by the Great Beings. Later, she eventually became a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, whose task was to manage the Matoran universe population by creating various Rahi. Personality Gorast is a violent and fierce Makuta. She was also fanatically loyal to her master, Makuta Teridax since she first sided with him during his takeover and when Teridax ushered the Plan, she was very confident that his plan will succeed. She went so far as to idolize Teridax for his cunning and ruthless roles. Quotes *''"It's been such a long time since we were defeated by the wretched fools. But now, we are back on the surface. So, where's Teridax?"'' *''"Gone? Hmph. But i am not so surprised. Our beloved leader, Teridax was defeated but... we will follow all his plans no matter the costs."'' *''"Enough of your pathetic protests, Krika! Like i said; we shall obey Teridax's will and that's that! Do you honestly that you can go against his plan and simply walk away from here?"'' *''"If this is what you think, very well, then... YOU SHALL DIE, KRIKA!!!"'' *''"I don't think so."'' *''"Anyone else? Does anyone else wants to defy the Plan?"'' *''"Hmph. Krika deserves death. He will not be worthy for the Plan any longer."'' *''"Hahahaha!!! This is the end of the line, Toa! Your lives are over right now! Now, die!'' *''"Wha-what was that?!"'' *''"The Toa of Life?! That's not possible... but still, you are nothing more than an another puppet of the Mask of Life. Soon, you will be joining the others... in their dooms! Fellow Makuta, ATTACK!!!'' *''"You can't defeat me, Toa! Hahahahahaha!!!"'' *''"Rargh! You won't stop me. I am Gorast, Makuta's most powerful and trusted servant! I shall not be defeated! I will tear your armor apart!"'' *''"What?!"'' *''"Argh!!!! How is that possible that i was defeated... that can't be. Argh... Ma... Makuta. We vowed that we shall rule the universe together... once our plan is finished... but how could you turned your back to... us? Why did you... sent us into this? Lord Makuta! Hear me for i shall be in your side... forever!!!"'' Trivia *Gorast was the last remaining female Makuta; the others died on missions, rebelled, or were killed by Teridax's supporters. *Gorast was the first and only female canister set that did not have blue as her primary color. *On some of the 2008 Bionicle online games, Gorast was mistaken as a male, though Gorast is officially female by the LEGO Group. *Gorast was once nearly trampled by a lone Tahtorak. *Gorast also have the similar characteristics with Jessica Bailey from Date a Live anime : **Both are fanatically loyal to the main antagonists (Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott and Makuta Teridax). **Both ended up killed their partners. **Both are female members of their respective organizations (Gorast of the Brotherhood of Makuta while Jessica was from Deux.Ex.Machina Industries). *So far that there were a few female villains in the BIONICLE series. The first being was Roodaka and the second one was Gorast herself. **Although Roodaka was considered as most evil and cruel, Gorast was most striking in the story, as she showed what Teridax is able to make his sovereignty, leaving the servants to follow him loyally. **Whereas Roodaka left Sidorak to be killed by Keetongu, Gorast herself murdered Krika by shooting him with her Nynrah Ghost Blaster. **In the end of the story, Roodaka lives while Gorast dies. *Gorast also shared the same characteristics of Mylene Pharaoh from Bakugan: New Vestroia. **Both are the only female members of their respective organizations. **Both are completely loyal to their leaders. **''Both have the strained relationship with some of the male members (Krika and Shadow Prove respectively). *Gorast was also enlisted in the top 10 most evil villains of the ''BIONICLE series. Gallery Imageo.jpg Category:Insectoid Villains Category:BIONICLE Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Pawns Category:Minion Category:Minor Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Robots Category:Aliens Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Sadists Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Leader Category:Rivals Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Clawed Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Disciplinarians Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Jerks Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Psychopath Category:Control Freaks Category:Hypocrites Category:Fanatics Category:Fascists Category:Complete Monster Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fearmongers Category:Social Darwinists Category:Extremists Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Laser-Users Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Soldiers Category:Outright Villains Category:Strategic Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Betrayed villains Category:Obsessed Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Terrorists Category:Fighter Category:Barbarian Category:Power Hungry Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Ferrokinetic Villains Category:Telekinetics Category:Teleporters Category:Telepaths Category:Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Life-Drainers Category:Mutilators Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Evil from the past Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Monsters